A Day at the Library
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is venturing inside the Hogwarts library spying on a certain redhead. But is it only Scorpius whose guilty of doing such things? Rated T because I'm awesome.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A Day at the Library

S.M

As Lily Potter was filtering through the books in the Hogwarts library, she didn't notice the pair of grey eyes occasionally looking at her. Through books and through shelves, Scorpius Malfoy couldn't help get his eyes off the vivacious redhead. I was just enamored with the Potterette. Every time he would catch his gaze [which seemed to have a mind of their own] slowly drifting towards his desire, he would suppress the urge to saunter over

and do- _Shit. Shit. Just no. Clear all inappropriate thoughts about her. Fuck her. Buggering hell! Fuck no. Hell no. _

Obviously, I knew the feelings were, well forbidden. As her brother, Albus is his best friend and fellow housemate and probably would skin me alive if he knew about these sentiments. And probably would slay him into pieces about his dirty thoughts. No, rephrase that. HE WILL. Bestmate or not. And let's not forget the expanse of the whole Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan that would be after my arse. And- it really is just wrong. And I was absolutely sure that these feeling were NOT MUTUAL. I mean, that's just bizarre. A Gryffindor Potter and a Slytherin Malfoy? That's just ludicrous.

L.P

But no one's always right, you know. Since every thought of Scorpius Malfoy that elaborated on how 'the feelings' were not mutual were the polar opposites on Lily's side. Because Lily Potter had always has the urge to ogle at the Malfoy scion, practically everywhere. The perfectly chiseled jawline, the platinum blond hair, the stormy eyes perfectly tainted with blue.

_Lily. Get a hold of yourself. We had this talk already. He's your brother's friend. Harboring feelings on him won't help. You know that._ _Just no, girl. Absolutely not._

I can't be possibly falling for him. When hell freezes over, that's the time. And why on earth would he be returning my affections? Are pigs flying already? Good thing he's not here. Or else.

Speak of the devil and he sath appear.

Oh, shit. Bullshit. Why in the blazes?! Bloody hell! Scorpius is here! Panic hurriedly spread throughout her body. I tried to remain inconspicuous and moved to another aisle of books to calm myself as butterflies had started to flutter in my stomach and my heart was beating erratically. I perused the section and tried my best to look nonchalant and continue with my business.

S.M

I just don't know what struck me when I sauntered over to Lily. She didn't appear to notice my nearing presence but she moved further away to leaf through another array of books. Damn. Why did she have to make this burdensome? So, my body just lurched forward on its own accord. Lucky me. I don't even have the reins to my own body.

L.P

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh, Godric! Why did he have to move closer? I racked my brains for something to do but my body seemed to be under the body-binding curse. Too late.

"Hey Lil," Scorpius greeted.

I pretended to look astounded.

"Oh, hey Scorp. What brings you here? I thought you had Quidditch practice?" I asked.

"Albus moved it later in the evening. He said he had some," he made the air quote gesture," business to take care of."

"Oh, really? What," I mimicked his movement, "business? Snogging his girlfriend senseless?" I laughed.

"That could be one," he replied.

"Speaking of Quidditch, we'll flatten your arses, Malfoy," I teased.

He feigned a shocked expression and clutched his heart.

"That hurt, baby girl. But we won't, so don't worry."

"Yeah, right. If your seeker manages to catch the snitch faster," I mocked, as I knew he was Slytherin's seeker.

"Hey, I catch the snitch swiftly! The same could be said for your team, though," He grinned.

I just stuck my tongue out at him albeit childishly.

" I could still catch the snitch faster than you do."

"No, you can't."

"Prove it," I challenged.

As quickly as he could go, he ducked his head down and kissed me softly on the lips.

S.M

Oh, shit. What just happened? I quickly let go and distanced myself from her. Then, I started my apology.

"Oh, fuck. Lily, I am so sorry. I really am. I just succumbed to it. I would understand if you would never ever talk to again.

Probably-."

L.P

I spared what was left of his pride, pulled on his tie, tiptoed and kissed him soundly on the lips. I tangled my arms around his nape. I felt his hands sake around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt the velvety softness of his lips. I smiled contentedly against his lips as rushes of vertigo filled me. I moved my arms from his neck to his hair that was soft as silk. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip asking for permission. I moaned in response and granted him consent. Our tongues battled for dominance, they danced to an unspoken beat and entwined and tasted each other. His tongue explored my mouth memorizing every part. But our need for air escalated and we both let go. We were both panting raggedly and we were both looking like we were trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs.

" What now?" I asked breathily.

"I could say that was.. wow."

"Yeah."

S.M

That was one hell of a snogging session.

That girl does now how to kiss.

Not that I would tell her.

I gathered my composure and asked in a posh accent, "Would my fair lady favor to go to Hogsmeade?"

Lily looked mildly amused and replied, "That would fine my knight in shining armor. But I would need to fix myself for a while and I think you also have that need."

We both laughed in unison and fixed ourselves up to look presentable. But before we left, I inquired,

"Would you be my girlfriend, Lily?"

"Forever and always."

"Magnificent." I planted a chaste kiss on her lips and entwined our hands.

"What about your brothers?" I queried.

"They can fuck themselves for all I care. As long as I'm with you, I'm on cloud nine. That's my only concern."

We laughed and ran out of the library, catching Madam Pince's shouts.


End file.
